drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachen (Andreas Gößling)
Drachen ist ein 2007 erschienener Geschichtensammelband von Andreas Gößling. In diesem Band sind Märchen, Sagen und Mythen über Drachen versammelt. Die Illustrationen stammen von Andreas Gößling. Das Buch erschien im Arena Verlag. Handlung Das Buch enthält achtzehn Geschichten über Drachen: Dreck-Jack und die Ur-Seeschlange [Nach Motiven des schottischen Märchens Aschenhans und der Urlindwurm] Jack ist der jüngste Sohn des alten MacFerrin und ist die Zielscheibe des Spottes und Schimpfwörter seiner sechs älteren Brüder. Seine Schwester Selma unterhält er aber mit Geschichten über Abenteuer, Ungeheuer und Heldentaten bis sie aber am Hof des Königs gerufen und zur Dienerin und Gefährtin von Prinzessin Gemdelovely ernannt wird. Eines Tages taucht vor der Küste die schreckliche Ur-Seeschlange auf und ein Zauberer weist dem König hin, dass Jungfrauenopfer die einzige Möglichkeit ist die Bestie zu besänftigen. Als dann die Zeit kommt, an der Selma und die Prinzessin die nächsten Opfer werden sollen ist Jack entschlossen der Ur-Seeschlange ein Ende zu bereiten, nicht nur um seine Schwester zu retten, sondern auch weil er die Hand der Prinzessin gewinnen möchte. Die Prinzessin im Herzen Motiven dänischer und norddeutscher Märchen Prinz Sagir soll auf Geheiß seines Vaters heiraten. Der Prinz hat sich bereits eine Braut ausgesucht, eine Prinzessin namens Bridig, die er im Traum erblickt hat. Sein Vater gibt ihm den Segen und so macht sich der Prinz auf die Suche nach seiner erträumten Braut. Auf seiner Suche erfährt er von einem Sterndeuter und einer alten Frau, dass die Prinzessin nicht nur tatsächlich existiert, sondern, dass sie in einer Burg gefangen ist und drei Drachen sie bewachen, der erste mit drei Köpfen, der zweite mit sechs Köpfen und der dritte mit neun Köpfen. Der dunkle Drache [Nach Motiven der altisländischen Mythensammlung Edda] Der Riese Loki zeugt mit der Riesin Angurboda drei schreckliche Kinder: Den Fenriswolf, die Midgardschlange und die Totengöttin Hel. Schließlich wird Loki mittels Blutsbruderschaft mit Allvater Odin zum Mitglied des Göttergeschlechts der Asen. Doch dann erfahren die Asen von der Existenz von Lokis monströsen Kindern. Der verfluchte Ring [Nach Motiven der altisländischen Mythensammlung Edda] Allvater Odin und sein Blutsbruder Loki wandern auf der Erde. Loki erblickt einen gewaltigen Otter, den er dann erlegen kann. Doch damit zieht er den Zorn des zauberkundigen Bauern Hreidmar zu sich, denn der Otter war sein Sohn Ottur. Als Wiedergutmachung sollen Odin und Loki Otturs Balg Fell mit rotem Gold Blutgeld füllen. Odin und Loki schaffen es, dem Alb Andwari sein Gold mitsamt einem goldenen Ring zu entreißen. Andwari warnt, dass auf dem Ring ein Fluch liegt. Nachdem das rote Gold überreicht wurde und Odin und Loki ihre Wege gehen werden Fafnir und Regin von Gier erfüllt und töten ihren Vater. Fafnir nimmt das Gold an sich und verwandelt sich in einen Drachen. Aus Rache erlernt Regin die Schmiedekunst und nimmt den Königssohn Sigurd als Pflegesohn auf. Sigurd wächst zum starken Krieger mit arglosem Gemüt heran und soll nur eines tun: Den Drachen Fafnir töten. Beowulf und die Moordrachen [Nach Motiven des angelsächsischen Beowulf-Liedes] Der schreckliche Moordrache Grendel plagt den Hof des dänischen Königs Hrodgar. Der König entsendet einen Hilferuf zu Hygelak, dem König des südlichen Schwedenreichs. Der König entsendet seinen Neffen Beowulf zu Hrodgar. Beowulf stellt sich dem Moordachen Grendel entgegen und kann ihm den Arm ausreißen. Grendel verstirbt, doch seine Mutter schwört Rache. Miro fliegt [Nach Motiven des slowakischen Märchens Der Schafhirt und der Drache] Der junge Hirte Miro lebt mit seiner Frau Dana und kümmert sich um die Schafe. Doch eines Tages findet er eine Höhle mit Schätzen wieder und auch eine riesige Schlange. Der Hirte fleht die Schlange an, lebend nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Schlange lässt Miro schwören, niemanden von ihm zu erzählen. Miro kehrt zurück und muss feststellen, dass er einen Winter lang fort war, sehr zum Ärger seiner Frau. Binnen kurzer Zeit erscheint ein gefürchteter Zauberer und verlangt von Miro zu wissen, wo er war. Aus Angst bricht Miro sein Versprechen und führt den Zauberer zur Höhle. Die Schlange verwandelt sich im Zorn in einen Drachen. Typhon, der hundertköpfige Drachen [Nach Motiven aus den Metamorphosen des griechischen Dichters Ovid] Die Götter des Olymps müssen sich einem schrecklichen Ungeheuer stellen, nämlich Typhon, den hundertköpfigen Drachen. Der Drache der Hesperiden Motiven aus griechisch-römischen Sagen Der Halbgott Herakles soll die goldenen Äpfel der Hesperiden finden und an sich reißen. Doch nicht nur die Hesperiden, vier Nymphen, wachen über die goldenen Äpfel, sondern auch der schreckliche Drache Ladon. Der siebenköpfige König Motiven griechischer Märchen und Mythen König Karzas findet mit seinen Männern eine paradiesische Insel, die jedoch von einem siebenköpfigen Drachen beherrscht wird. Dieser fordert zu jeder Sommersonnennacht sieben Jünglinge und sieben Jungfrauen zum Opfer. Der König ist gezwungen dieser Forderung nachzugehen. Doch dann wird dem König ein ersehnter Sohn geboren, der den Namen Helos erhält. Jahre später wird Helos nach dem Tod seines Vaters König und will der Schreckensherrschaft des Drachen ein Ende setzen. Agur und Irmisa [Nach Motiven des georgischen Märchens Irmisa] Prinz Agur findet im Wald einen wilden jungen Mann mit Namen Irmisa. Er schafft es ihn gefangen zu nehmen und zu zivilisieren. Agur und Irmisa werden sich so nahe wie Brüder. Als der Prinz das Bildnis einer schönen Frau erblickt verliebt er sich Hals über Kopf und fasst den Entschluss die Frau zu finden und um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Irmisa steht dem verliebten Prinzen mit seiner schier übermenschlichen Körperkraft zur Seite. Die beiden geraten in ein Gebiet, in der Geschöpfe leben, die sowohl als Riesen als auch als Drachen erscheinen. Die gefangenen Drachen Motiven chinesischer Märchen und Legenden Die zwei jungen Drachenbrüder Xi und Hu werden von dem Bauern Liang gefangen genommen. Liang ist sich sicher, dass diese zwei Drachen seinem Dorf Glück und Wohlstand bescheren werden. Doch er ahnt nicht, dass er damit nur Unglück heraufbeschwört. Der Drache Yü und die Sintflut Motiven chinesischer Märchen Der grausame Kaiser Lu befiehlt seinen Untertanen sich der Gewalt und der Tyrannei hinzugeben. Das erzürnt Tien Ti, der Herrscher des Himmels, und so lässt er eine große Flut über die Erde los und sie von der verdorbenen Menschheit zu reinigen. Die Kinder des Kaisers Lo und Li können sich in die kaiserliche Dschunke retten und versuchen so viele Menschen und Tiere aus der Flut zu ziehen. Der junge Gott Yü ist bewegt von dem Mitleid von Lo und Li und bittet um Erlaubnis die Menschen zu retten. Der Himmelsherrscher gestattet dies und so machen sich Yü, eine Riesenschildkröte und der Drache Ying Lung auf um die Flut zu beenden. Die Tränen des Drachen [Nach Motiven des chinesischen Märchens Drachenauge] Huan verdient sich sein bisschen Geld mit dem Flicken von Töpfen und Kesseln. Doch dann nimmt er einen kleinen Drachen bei sich auf und pflegt diesen bis er groß wird. Huan schafft es den Drachen in eine Höhle zu bringen. Als man eine Medizin für die Tochter des Kaisers braucht weiß Huan, dass der Drache genau das Mittel hat um ihr zu helfen und auch, damit Huan endlich aus seiner Armut rauskommen kann. Doch dann wird Huan gierig… Die achtgabelige Riesenschlange Motiven japanischer Märchen und Mythen Der kriegerische Gott Susano-o no Mikoto kommt auf der Erde an bis er auf einen von Kummer erfüllten irdischen Gott trifft. Dieser soll seine jüngste Tochter an den siebenköpfigen Drachen Yamato-no-orochi opfern. Doch Susano-o no Mikoto ist bereit den Drachen zu töten und entschließt sich zu einer List zu greifen. Vasuki und die eiserne Säule von Delhi Motiven indischer Legenden und Sagen König Atman von Delhi ist darauf bestrebt zu beweisen, dass er der Mächtigste ist, sogar mächtiger als der Nagakönig Vasuki. Doch die Priester warnen ihn etwas Frevelhaftes zu tun. Kholomodumo und der Knabe [Nach Motiven des Märchens Kholomodumo aus Botswana] Das schwarze, schuppige Monster Kholomodumo kriecht aus der Erde und beginnt Menschen und Tiere der Welt zu verschlingen. Nur einer Menschenfrau gelingt die Flucht und rettet sich in einer Höhle hoch oben in den Bergen. Monate später gebiert sie einen Sohn, der schon sprechen kann und sich den Namen Sala gibt. Kaum geboren kümmert sich Sala um seine Mutter und binnen kurzer Zeit wächst er zu einem großen und starken Krieger heran. Sala ist entschlossen Kholomodumo zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Sna’naz und das siebenköpfige Ungeheuer [Frei nach Sna’naz and Sevenheads, einem Märchen des Schitsu'umsh-Volks] Sna’naz ist in seinem Dorf als Trottel bekannt, sogar seine Brüder und ihr Vater halten nicht viel von ihm. Nicht einmal einfache Aufträge kann er richtig ausführen. Sna’naz bittet seinen Vater um ein Jagdmesser, damit er in die Welt hinausziehen und niemanden mehr mit seiner Dummheit zur Last fallen kann. Nach einiger Zeit der Wanderung trifft Sna’naz eine junge Häuptlingstochter, die sich dem Ungeheuer Siebenkopf zum Opfer anbieten soll. Doch Sna’naz ist entschlossen das Mädchen zu begleiten und Siebenkopfs Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Himmelsdrache und die Dämonen der Dunkelheit Motiven aus Mythen und Legenden der mittelamerikanischen Mayavölker Der Gott Kukulkán wacht über die Holzleute, die ihn als ihren Gottkönig verehren. Die anderen Götter jedoch schätzen die Holzmenschen nicht so sonderlich, da sie ihnen nur spärliche Opfer geben. Doch Dämonen der Unterwelt wollen die Holzmenschen in Kukulkáns Reich vernichten. Mittels einer List können sie Kukulkán ablenken und die Holzmenschen in ihre Gewalt bringen und sie nach und nach vernichten. Als Kukulkán von diesem Treiben mitbekommt verwandelt er sich sodann in eine gewaltige gefiederte Schlange und will die Holzmenschen rächen. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Amerikanische Drachen Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen Kategorie:Drachentöter Kategorie:Indianische Mythologie Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Slawische Mythologie Kategorie:Nordische Mythologie Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie